


Hush Little Baby

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family, Hurt, Sadness, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little thing I wrote while bored. Enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Little Baby

_“You know the rhyme, hush little baby, right?”_  
 _“Yes.”_  
 _“Can you sing it for me?”_  
 _“Why?”_  
 _“Because I want to hear you sing.”_  
 _“I’m not good at it.”_  
 _“So? It’ll mean a lot to me if you do.”_  
 _“But-”_  
 _“Please? I can’t sleep and it’ll help me.”_  
 _“Are you sure?”_  
 _“Yep. If you want, I’ll start. Hush little baby, don’t say a word. Daddy’s…?”_  
 _“Daddy’s gonna buy you a mocking bird.”_  
 _“See? You’re good at it.”_  
 _“I don’t think so.”_  
 _“You are! Please continue.”_  
 _“Alright. And if that mocking bird don’t sing, daddy’s gonna buy you a diamond ring.”_  
 _“A big and shiny diamond ring, right?”_  
 _“Yes. A big and shiny diamond ring. Now, if that diamond ring turns brass, daddy’s gonna buy you a looking glass.”_  
 _“Like Snow White?”_  
 _“Mm, sort of, but we both know who’s the fairest of them all. Anyhow, may I continue?”_  
 _“Uh huh.”_  
 _“And if that looking glass gets broke, daddy’s gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat won’t pull, daddy’s gonna buy you a cart and bull.”_  
 _“And I can ride the cart anyone, right?”_  
 _“Anywhere my little princess wants, of course, horses are more preferable.”_  
 _“Can I have a horsey for my birthday?”_  
 _“We’ll see. And if that cart and bull turn over, daddy’s gonna buy you a dog named Rover.”_  
 _“I can take Rover into town with me, right? We can play with the other kids and I can teach him tricks?”_  
 _“You can teach him anything and take him anywhere so long as you don’t wonder too far. And if that dog won’t bark, daddy’s gonna buy you a horse and cart.”_  
 _“Horsey! That’s means I’m gonna get one, right?”_  
 _“We’ll see. Horses take a lot of caring for.”_  
 _“I can do it! I can take good care of my horsey! I’ll even name him after you!”_  
 _“Thank you little one. And if that horse and carriage fall down, you’ll still be the sweetest baby in town. There. I sun you the lullaby.”_  
 _“See? I told you you’d be good at it.”_  
 _“I hope it was enough to help send you off to dream land.”_  
 _“I am a little sleepy now.”_  
 _“Then why don’t sleep here and let me protect you from the scary monsters.”_  
 _“Daddy always protects me from scary monsters.”_  
 _“Daddy will protect you from anything.”_  
 _“But…how can daddy protect me when he’s stuck in bed with a sore tummy and hot head?”_  
 _“Daddy will do anything to protect his princess from harm.”_  
  
Memories hurt and his promise remained. His daughter lay in his bed, sobbing with her mother in tears as well, trying to comfort the young girl. From where he stood, the man in a black suit with perfectly neat black hair and spectacles, he could see the scene perfectly, his cold hear shattering. “Hush little baby, don’t you cry. Daddy’s always going to look out for you from way up high…”


End file.
